Valentine's Day The Sequel
by DannyLuver639
Summary: So someone reviewed on my last story and said is there gunna be a sequel? Well there is! In this story people start going missing! Of course Macbeth is behind this but what about Zero and Vin's Date?
1. Someone's Missing

**Yep! Here's the sequel to Valentine's Day EEEE! I'm so excited to do another I.N.K story! ^.^ **

**They of course go on their date shortly after defeating Macbeth again but suddenly something strange starts to happen, everyone's going missing one at a time! What's gunna happen? Will Vin and Zero have their date?**

**© Samka Productions **

**Enjoy! ;D**

Okay a recap from the last story, Zero received a secret letter from someone (Vin) but didn't know who it was (well actually she did) and finds out it's Vin that night and they share a kiss and decide to have their date after or on their next mission.

Vin was too lazy to go up to Zero and talk to her, so he rang her up using his cell phone. Meanwhile in Zero's room, Zero was listening to her favourite rock band when she felt her phone vibrate. She turned off her music and answered the phone.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's Vin, your boyfriend hehe,"

"Hehehe hi Vin!" smiled Zero.

"I'm too lazy to come over and disturb you so I just rang you up."

"Haha that's okay, but next time don't be too scared to knock on my door using the secret knock if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I get what you mean. Anyway I rang you to talk about our date that we planned the other night?"

"Yeah, I didn't forget about that. So what time are we having it? Today? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"I was thinking well since we don't have any missions today, I was hoping to go to the movies or the forest?"

"The forest? What's so interesting there?"

"Uh no one will bother us?"

"Okay now you're starting to sound like you think I'm ugly."

"What! No no! I would never think that! You're really pretty!" smiled Vin.

"Well alright then we can go to the forest because I'm saving my money for the vacation in 4 weeks." Explained Zero.

"Really? Me too!"

"Cool! So what time?"

"Oh, meet me in the forest half an hour after dinner okay?"

"You got it. See you there!"

"Bye! Love ya!"

"Hehe thanks! Bye!"

Zero hung up the phone and smiled, she couldn't wait till that night.

Meanwhile in Macbeth's office, Macbeth was trying to find another way to unmask the Invisible Network of Kids as usual. She finally thought of an idea. (Which I'll tell you later in the story! ;D)

Back to Vin and Zero they were both gunna go to dinner when they bumped into eachother.

"Ow! Hey watch where- oh hey Zero!"

"Hey!- oh hi Vin!" replied Zero.

"So, um… walk with me to the cafeteria?"

"sure!"smiled Zero.

So as they said, they walked together and almost touched hands but they were too shy.

"Hi Vin and Zero!" said Mr Soper.

"Oh uh hi!"

"Off to the cafeteria I see? Don't forget tomorrow's English test!"

"We won't!" they both said.

**In the cafeteria…**

Trixie and Newton had just collected their meals and saw Vin and Zero with an upset look on their face.

"Hey Zero, what's wrong?" asked Trixie.

"something between you and Vin? Hehe!" giggled Newton.

"Hmm maybe something between you and the coat rack?"

"Uh okay I'll keep my mouth shut," said Newton.

Zero smiled.

"So what's the problem?" asked Trixie again.

"Mr Soper said that there's a English test tomorrow and neither Zero or I knew about it!"

"Well maybe if you guys were paying attention in class instead of sleeping then you would of known about it." Explained Trixie.

"Yeah yeah whatever," replied Zero.

"Well are you gunna help us?"

"Uh sorry Vin but I need to study too." Said Newton

"Yeah same here," added Trixie.

"Fine then! C'mon Vin let's go!"

So Zero and Vin walked to their rooms to study, meanwhile Macbeth had just finished her latest invention.

**That night…**

Zero had just got her favourite meal from the cook-o-matic and went to find the others when she noticed that it was quiet. Someone was missing.

"Hey Zero, what's up?"

"Haven't you noticed? Someone's missing but I don't know who."

"Really? Like who?" asked Newton.

"I just told you, I don't know who!" yelled Zero.

"Uh okay then, let's have a look." Said Trixie.

All of them scanned the room, Mr Soper and Ms Macbeth were there. Van was upset because Burt wasn't there!

"Burt is missing?"

"Yeah it's not like him to miss out on his favourite meal and especially when Daryl is here," explained Vin.

"Yeah and you're here too Vin! Hehe!" giggled Newton.

Vin rolled his eyes.

"So do we think I.N.K should investigate this?"

"Wait, uh me and Zero have a um date later," said Vin.

"But we need you guys. What if Macbeth is behind this?"

"Newton, she's always behind it."

"Oh, right then. Well uh don't get lost on your date guys!"

"How can we get lost in the forest?"

"The forest?" Newton laughed.

"Yeah and do you want to be hung on the trees by your undies while we're there?" threatened Zero.

"Okay, sorry guys." Frowned Newton.

"Okay guys back on topic, we need to find out what happened to Burt." Said Trixie.

"Not right now Trixie, I've gotta eat my blood sausage, I'm starved!"

"Well alright then, but right after we eat, go to headquarters so we can find out what happened."

So they all ate while Vin and Zero had cute, awkward moments and after that, they all went to headquarters to get to the bottom of the problem.

"This better not take long." Said Vin.

"Well the sooner we find out where Burt is the better!" answered Newton.

Trixie went onto the computer and check all the security cameras and then she found something.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

Zero, Vin and Newton dashed to the computer where they saw a strange dark shadow approach Burt. It took him! Just like that!

"So someone just grabbed him and he disappeared?" asked Vin.

"Looks like it."

"Oh so that's why Van was so upset,"

"I did hear her say something that happened to Burt. Something about a large and strange shadow as she was walking out of her room." Explained Zero.

"Hmm we need to go to Macbeth's hideout to find more information on this strange shadow." Said Trixie.

**Burt missing I know kinda lame but oh well… **

**Stay tuned for more from DannyXSam4Ever!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Mission

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry that I didn't update on this one! I have no excuse just a huge apology. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

The I.N.K team went to talk to Van about the situation but she said exactly the same thing they thought.

"That's all I saw! A huge shadow!" Van explained.

"Is that all you saw?" questioned Trixie.

Van nodded extremely worried about Burt.

The team then left for headquarters and held another meeting.

Vin and Zero were quite upset but tried not to show their expressions.

"Great, looks like our date has to wait awhile."

"Vin, stop complaining! The sooner we get this done; you can do what you want," Trixie said.

Vin groaned and shoved his hands in his pocket, Zero ignored the conversation.

"Okay now for the mission Vin and Zero will sneak into Macbeth's hideout and get to the bottom of this!"

"When? Now?" asked Vin.

"Yes now, before more people start disappearing." Said Newton.

When Vin and Zero left the room It was surprisingly more quiet than usual.

"That's weird. Doesn't Van normally sing her favourite tune before she goes to bed," questioned Vin.

Zero snuck into her room; it was empty.

"She's gone too finally," Zero smiled.

"Let's go back to headquarters."

"Vin, don't you want to go into the forest later?" Zero asked blushing red.

"Oh uh okay. Let's go then."

They snuck onto the rooftops and darted straight towards Macbeth's place hoping to avoid Macbeth's traps.

"Hold my hand!" Zero said.

Vin grabbed Zero's hand which caused Vin's heartbeat to increase and surprisingly Zero's as well.

They smiled at each other then tripped over something which triggered one of Macbeth's traps. A net was falling rapidly towards them but luckily Zero managed to avoid the trap along with Vin gripping her hand tightly.

They finally made it to Macbeth's house; they used their special gadgets to get inside.

They examined the room only to find nothing.

"Nothing here Trixie,"

"Check in her secret hideout, there's bound to be something there,"

Zero found the trapdoor that led straight to Macbeth's hideout. Vin followed Zero down the hole.

"Wow, this place has been changed around!" Vin said.

"Yeah but not too much though, I remember her giant computer still being over there," Zero pointed out.

"Guys focus on the mission," ordered Trixie.

Zero rolled her eyes and went off to look at the papers and gadgets on her desk while Vin went to check out the inventions.

"Ugh this is the worst date ever!" Zero thought to herself.

Vin thought the same thing, all they wanted to do was abort the mission and continue their date in the forest but Macbeth had to stand in their way.

"Nothing here Trixie," Vin sighed.

"Vin, Zero; abort the mission. Come back to headquarters immediately; Macbeth's approaching!"

Vin could hear the footsteps of the evil Macbeth and so could Zero. They both immediately stopped investigating and escaped the building.

"Ha ha that was kinda fun!" Vin smiled.

"Vin, that was not fun! Macbeth could have seen you without your masks!" Trixie said.

Zero rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Vin, let's go to the forest." Zero whispered as she disconnected her headphones from Trixie and Newton.

Vin smiled and disconnected his watch aswell.

They both headed off to the forest but little did they know there was trouble waiting there…

**Wow this thing writes itself! ^^ So any ideas of what's going to happen? **

**Please Review and thanks for reading! :D**


	3. It's a Trap!

**FINALLY! I get around to doing this! I'm really sorry to the guys that have been waiting for like 2 months, but from now on I'll update every week or two at least! If I don't I'll deliberately slap myself! XD But thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**In this chapter, Vin and Zero head towards the forest to enjoy with no connection with the others. Vin and Zero hope to have a fun time but someone or something plans to ruin it.**

"Vin, Zero. Come in Vin and Zero!"

"What happened?" Newton asked staring at the screen.

"I lost connection with them!" Trixie cried.

"Do you want me to go after them?"

"No, it's too dangerous. We don't even know what Macbeth is planning to do next!"

"So what are we going to do?"

Trixie sighed and closed her eyes to think for a moment..

"We both have to go."

"But then there's no one to see if there's trouble!" Newton cried.

"That's Vin and Zero's fault, but if we don't take action now I.N.K is at risk."

Newton nodded worried then they both left headquarters to find Vin and Zero before it was too late.

"They could be anywhere!"

"I'll check Vin's room, you check Zero's" Newton ordered.

"Wait, aren't I supposed to be giving the orders? And why are we checking their rooms?" Trixie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh…" Newton giggled, and then entered Vin's room to see if he was there. **A/N I think there's actually meant to be like cameras or something in their rooms and everywhere or something but this seems much easier! I'm not even sure if they really did put cameras in their own rooms! XD**

"Newt to Trix, no one here." Newton said using his communicator

"No one here either, where should we check next?"

"Let's check where they were last." Trixie corrected with a smile.

So Trixie and Newton left for Macbeth's place meanwhile hidden deep in the forest next to the school were Vin and Zero enjoying their date, not knowing what dangers they could face that night.

"Vin, I love this."

"Me too." Vin smiled.

They shared a kiss as they held hands underneath the half moon that casted a faint shadow on the both of them.

"We should do this more often."

"I know." Vin chuckled.

They walked further and deep into the forest with the faint moonlight guiding their way to what would lead them next while Trixie and Newton were rushing to find them.

"We have to find them before-"

Suddenly BANG! Trixie and Newton jumped; they knew that it was Macbeth.

"Here!" Trixie said pulling out two balls of special pink bubblegum.

"Thanks Trix!" Newton smiled then chewed the gum.

Both Trixie and Newton blew a large bubble which then popped and masked their faces from Macbeth who entered the room grinning evilly.

"Ah hello I.N.K you've fallen into my trap!"

"Huh?' Trixie said puzzled.

"But firstly where are the other two members? And who are their names!?" she ordered.

"We'll never tell!" Trixie announced.

"Ooh, we'll see about that!"

Both Trixie and Newton were confused at this point until Macbeth let out an evil laugh as she pressed a large red button.

Suddenly, a glass dome surrounded the both of them which sealed them both in only having a limited amount of oxygen.

"What are you doing this time Macbeth!" Newton yelled.

"You're looking at it! This will force you to tell me who you are and to make your other members come to your rescue!"

"But what about Burt?!"

"And Van!" Trixie added.

"They were bait; I had to lure you in somehow."

"This is impossible! You can't be this smart!"

"Well how do you think I invented all this!?" Macbeth shouted.

Macbeth chuckled very evilly that it echoed throughout the lab.

"You won't get away with this!" Trixie announced.

"You think so? Just to let you know that you both only have an hour of oxygen left in that glass dome until you both die!"

They both gasped at realising that they were definitely at risk of either dying or revealing their secret identities.

"What are we going to do?" Trixie cried.

"We'll think of something!" Newton announced sounding like he was a hero.

"You'd better own up brats!"

During that exact time, Vin and Zero were happily running through the forest until they reached a point when they were almost out of breath.

"Let's sit over there!" Zero said pointing to a little cave underneath a tree.

"Sounds and looks great," Vin smiled.

They both ran over to the little cave which was only big enough for the both of them.

"It's a bit small." Vin said sounding a little worried.

"Haha own up Vin! You do realise that we're almost pressed up against each other right?"

"Really? Wow I didn't notice!"

They both started to laugh as their hands met, they gasped at the feeling of their hormones rising.

Vin looked at Zero and so did she, they loved each other very much.

"I love you Vin."

"I love you too Zero."

They shared a long passionate kiss which caused their hormones to rise even more. They both blushed deep red then suddenly they heard a strange yet scary sound.

"What was that?!" Vin cried.

They felt worried as they hugged each other in worry and didn't want to leave each other's arms.

"I want to fight it or whatever it is but I don't want to leave you." Zero said giving Vin a sad yet adorable face.

"I know you wouldn't." he smiled.

Then another loud crash was heard and then footsteps, coming closer and closer towards the couple. They didn't know what to do.

**What is going to happen!? Even I don't know! XD **

**Review and guess what you think is going to happen!**


	4. The Date

**Alright, a recap on what's been happening: Vin and Zero are planning to go on their date but then Van goes missing along with Burt. So they go on a mission to see if they're is any evidence in Macbeth's laboratory but Vin and Zero decide to abort the mission and head towards the forest for their date. The Trixie and Newton start to look for them but then end up getting captured by Macbeth in a small glass dome with only an hour's supply of air meanwhile, Vin and Zero are happily enjoying their date inside a hollow tree when a large dark shadow approaches.**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin and Zero were holding each other extremely tight, they didn't know what to do.

"Zero, what are we going to do!?" Vin whispered loudly

"Um I'll think of something!"

"Hey, how about contacting Trixie and Newton?"

"Yeah right, they've probably left headquarters to look for us,"

"Just give it a try,"

"Alright, but you have to contact them as well,"

"Okay," Vin smiled.

So, as Vin said before, they reconnected their devices to headquarters but there was no reply.

"Told you she wasn't there!"

"Well, try their communication devices!"

"Wow, you're pretty smart," Zero chuckled.

Vin blushed. "Thanks Zero."

Then they both tried to find Trixie and Newton through their communicators but all they heard was muffling.

But then, those footsteps stopped for a moment and turned the other way, somehow like a robot or something.

"Huh?"

Zero stuck her head out to see the large figure shrinking and fading away.

"It's alright Vin, we can get out now."

"But, I like it in here."

"Vin you wuss, grow up."

"No, it's not that it's…"

"Oh, I get it." She sighed. "Well, we all know that we can't get everything in life so come on out,"

Vin let out a deep sigh then moved out of the cosy hollow in the tree, he would always remember that time with her.

"Oh, so it is gone." Vin said stating that the large figure had disappeared.

Zero couldn't reply because she was trying to get a reply from Trixie or Newton from her headphones.

"I don't get it, they're not replying."

"Maybe they went to bed."

"Okay, let's forget that I said that you're smart."

"Oh, uh okay."

Zero then heard panting, very hard panting.

"Trixie, are you there?"

Trixie was kneeling down next to Newton gasping for air then heard her pen vibrate. She managed to get it out without using any of her energy.

"Trixie, are you there?"

"I'm here,"

Since Macbeth was still in the room, Trixie couldn't say Zero's name.

"So, I see we're talking to our little I.N.K member yes?"

Trixie looked at Macbeth weakly; suddenly Macbeth pulled a switch which caused the pen to be sucked into a hole above Trixie and Newton.

"No!" Trixie cried.

Newton just held on to Trixie frightened and also gasping for air.

Macbeth smiled and peered into the device.

"Trix, are you there?" Zero called.

Trixie gasped at the sound of her name.

"Well well well it looks like one of the members is Trixie!"

Trixie looked down in shame then removed her mask, Newton gasped.

Macbeth grinned evilly, she now knew one of the I.N.K members.

"So, one down three to go!"

"Trixie! Newton! Reply to me!" Zero ordered.

"No!" Newton cried.

"Newton? Pfft, it doesn't surprise me. Especially with those silly gadgets of yours."

Newton glared at Macbeth but then sighed and took his mask off.

"I hope Vin and Zero don't unmask themselves," Newton whispered as quietly as he could to Trixie.

"Please Newton, save your breath,"

"Two down, two to go!" Macbeth shouted throughout the lab while laughing evilly.

Trixie and Newton looked down in shame and loss; they had no choice but to wait for hope.

Meanwhile, Zero gave up on calling Trixie and Newton then faced her boyfriend.

"We have to find them!"

"But, we don't even know where they are!"  
>"I know, but there's always one place that we always check!"<p>

"Where?!"

Zero face palmed herself. "Macbeth's laboratory, remember?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I can be a bit of a dumb blonde at times," Vin grinned.

"C'mon!"

Zero then grabbed Vin's wrist and started heading towards Macbeth's laboratory.

"But, what if they're not there?" Vin asked worried.

"Well, then we'll go to plan B!"

"What's plan B?"

"I, uh…I don't know!"

Vin gasped but didn't ask once more, he just continued running and holding on to Zero.


	5. A Robot

**Hi again, I got a review from a guest saying to update more often so readers can get influenced by my story to write their own. So, I'll try to finish this one soon but I'm still thinking of this as I go along. **

**Enjoy!**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

Vin was worried about Trixie and Newton, what if he and Zero made the wrong decision and left at the wrong time.

But Vin shook that out of his mind as both he and Zero came to a halt.

"Why'd you stop for?" Vin asked.

"Look!"

Vin turned his head to see that strange shadow yet once more, they both ran for it, almost toppling over each other.

"What is that thing!?"

"Whatever it is, I think it wants to kill us!" Zero exclaimed.

Vin looked down and had a deep thought for a moment, then he let go of Zero's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Vin! What are you doing!"

"I'm going to disarm it!"

"Disarm it? It's not a bomb! Now come back here!"

"Never!"

A million thoughts were running through Vin's mind at that very moment but, he ignored them and looked right up at the strange figure with bravery.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Zero screamed.

Zero ran up to Vin as fast as she could to stop whatever Vin was doing.

"Vin!"

Vin ignored Zero, he wanted to get rid of this thin once and for all.

"Alright, listen up you!"

The figure stood still at the sound of Vin's request.

"I am trying to have the best time of my life with this girl, and you plan to ruin or lives?!"

"VIN!" Zero called out.

"Huh? So, why are you sneaking up on us when we're trying to keep a stable relationship?!"

Zero was running out of breath, she couldn't hear what Vin was saying over her loud panting.

Then suddenly Vin gasped as the light from a torch struck them.

Vin looked up at the strange figure once more to notice that all along it was Macbeth's robot.

Macbeth, who was holding the flashlight towards them laughed in her evilest way.

"At last! I've found out who you all really are!"

"What!?" Vin screamed.

Zero gasped then sped up only to kick Macbeth's robot down.

"Zero?"

"We'll talk later," Zero replied not looking Vin in the eye.

Vin looked confused but didn't ask once more.

"So Macbeth, what are you going to do now huh? Kill us? Go ahead!"

"I'm offering you two lovebirds a sporting chance!"

"Huh?"

"Well, don't you two want to save the other I.N.K members while they've only got 15 minutes worth of oxygen left?"

Both Vin and Zero gasped.

Macbeth chuckled a little then kick started the robot again with her remote control.

"Vin, run!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

As the robot walked slowly towards them, it made loud, harsh sounds.

Vin ran in front of Zero, causing her to gasp as Vin's bravery and confidence grew.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm sacrificing myself! For you!"

"You don't need to! Let me do this!"

"Wasting your time lovebirds!" Macbeth yelled.

Then Macbeth turned up the speed on her robot which caused it to walk twice as fast towards them.

Vin on the outside was brave and determined but on the inside, he was collapsing.

"Vin, don't do this!" Zero ordered.

"NO! I love you! And I won't let anyone hurt you!"

Zero was happy that Vin cared for her but at the same time he was being overprotective. He had forgotten that Zero can take care of herself.

Zero grabbed Vin's and pulled as hard as she could to shake him out of this.

"Vin!" she screamed. "Don't do this! We have to save Trixie and Newton!"

Vin's expression turned to shock and horror.

"What the? What am I doing!?" Vin exclaimed smacking his cheek.

"Being a jerk, now run!"

Vin turned to see what was in front of him, he screamed in horror then ran for his life.

Zero zoomed ahead to Macbeth's laboratory where Trixie and Newton were being held captive and with less than 10 minutes of air remaining.

"So, we'll be okay right?" Newton asked gasping for another breath of air.

"I don't think we will...I don't think Vin and Zero will come to our...rescue..."

Newton shed a tear then held onto Trixie with hope.

**Alright, the next chapter will be the final chapter which will be uploaded ASAP! **

**Please review!**


	6. We Did it!

**And here it is! The final chapter of this awesome story! ^^ And, unortunatley the last I.N.K story I'll be doing in a while because I just started another story but I'll still be writing them! Just, not for a little while.**

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter! ;D**

**I.N.K © Samka Productions**

"I..don't…think..we're going to…m-make..it.."

"Yes you will!" Zero screamed as she slammed the door open.

"Zero!" Newton shouted with happiness.

As Zero ran towards Newton and Trixie, a trap fell on Zero.

"What the? Hey!"

Suddenly, and evil laugh came out of nowhere. Macbeth was very happy that she caught Zero.

"I've got you! Now I can rule over Pinkerton!"

"Is that all you care about!?" Zero yelled trying to break free.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you!"

Macbeth pointed to where Trixie and Newton were slowly dying, they only had 5 minutes left of oxygen and they were panicking.

Meanwhile, Vin had defeated the robot and finally started to head to find Zero and the others hopefully in time.

"I'm coming Zero!" he called.

Macbeth was grinning her worst grin ever as she sped up Trixie's and Newton's death.

"No!"

Zero was now punching the cage hoping it would do something but all it did was make a large bruise on her fists.

"You can't do this Macbeth!"

"Too late! I've figured out who you all are and I've captured all of you!"

"Not all of us!"

Everyone turned towards the door where Vin was standing in anger.

"Vin! I knew you cared about us!" Trixie exclaimed.

"What?! Vin! Get in the cage!"

"Never!"

Vin used his wristwatch gadget to zap Macbeth.

As Macbeth was electrocuted, Vin ran towards Zero.

"No, not me Vin! Go to them!"

"Oh, right!"

Then Vin changed his path and darted to Trixie and Newton.

Suddenly the very same cage fell on Vin.

"No!" I.N.K shouted.

"Now I've got you all!"

Vin and Zero tried to force themselves free while Newton and Trixie only had 2 minutes left.

"Finally! I'm the ruler of Pinkerton!"

When all hope seemed lost an idea struck Vin's mind, he looked at his watch then smiled at Zero.

"What?" Zero asked stressed and upset.

"Hey Macbeth! It seems that you're not that smart after all!"

"What!? I've captured you all! And there's nothing you can do to save your friends!"

"Yes there is!"

Vin lifted up the cage with ease, grinning at the same time.

Macbeth gasped then saw Zero do the same thing.

Now there was less than 30 seconds of air for Trixie and Newton, they were slowly fading away.

"No!"

Vin ran towards them, hoping to save them but Macbeth used her latest weapon, the zapinator (a gadget that zaps stuff) to get rid of Vin for good.

"Goodbye Vin!"

"No!"

Zero ran in front of Vin just in time before the zap hit Vin and managed to shock herself.

"Zero!"

There was only 10 seconds left so Vin left Zero then smashed Macbeth's gadget and used one of his gadgets to smash the glass and save Trixie and Newton.

"Thanks Vin," Trixie smiled.

Vin turned to Zero and gasped.

"I'll stop Macbeth, you save Zero!" Newton ordered, somehow he had quickly recovered but Trixie was still trying to recover.

So Vin towards Zero and lifted her head.

"Zero, wake up! Wake up!" he cried.

Macbeth gasped at the sight of Newton and Trixie still being alive and in Newton's hand was a button.

"Pfft, what's that stupid button supposed to do?"

"Easy. Defeat you!"

Newton pressed the button and then it caused a cage to fall on Macbeth.

"No!" Macbeth screamed.

Trixie finally recovered then ran towards the opening guiding Newton while Vin followed holding Zero in both arms.

"I'll get you!"

As soon as they arrived back in headquarters, Vin laid Zero down on the lounge.

"How is she?" Vin asked.

Newton scanned her using one of his inventions.

"She's alive but her heart rate is very slow."

Vin shed a tear and held Zero's hand.

"I never wanted this to happen.."

"Don't worry Vin, we'll find a way." Newton claimed.

"I think it's too late, I'm sorry Zero!"

Vin gave Zero a kiss on the forehead then left the room.

Newton gasped.

"Vin, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Look!" Trixie exclaimed.

Vin turned his head and gasped.

"Vin?"

"Zero!" Vin ran towards Zero and hugged her really tight.

"Vin! What's the big idea?"

"You're okay!"

"Yeah I guess.."

"Don't you remember?'  
>"Remember what?"<p>

"Huh?'

"Haha! I'm just playing with ya!"

Everyone chuckled.

Vin and Zero faced one another then Vin spoke.

"So uh.. wanna have another date?"

"Sure!"

They both shared a kiss and headed out to the forest with Trixie and Newton smiling after them.

The End.

**Yep, the end! That's all for now, but if you have any ideas for another story please feel free to let me know! ;) **


End file.
